


The Voice Among The Stars

by maaldas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Radio, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaldas/pseuds/maaldas
Summary: Jared heard a voice on the radio that he liked so much.





	The Voice Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cleflink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/gifts).



> It slipped my mind that I haven't posted the story I made for spnspringfling event 2016. So, Here it is! This story is for the prompt at the com by cleflink

 

**The voice among the stars**

  
  
“So, listen, I met Sandra yesterday and asked her about the car, right?” said a blond guy to his dark haired friend.   
  
“And? What did she say?”   
  
“She said her cousin will bring the car back on Monday afternoon.”   
  
“Damn it! I need that car on Sunday, Man! I’ve promised April that I’ll take her to that concert. Now, what am I gonna do?” the dark haired man lamented.   
  
When the two men walked past a dark alley, a tall guy suddenly emerged with his phone stuck to his ear. Busy talking on the phone, the guy didn’t see the two of them.   
  
“Hey, man, watch where you’re going!” The dark haired guy snapped at the the tall guy as he accidentally collided with him.   
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you. It’s ...” He weakly gestured at his phone. “My girlfriend. She’s angry about something. I’m not really sure what but ...” He’s ended it with a helpless shrug.   
  
Dark haired guy was quickly mollified, considering he too was dreading his own girlfriend’s wrath if he didn’t get a car soon. “Hey, I get it. It’s okay, man. Just be careful, next time.”   
  
“Okay, thanks!” The tall guy smiled and waved at him before continuing his conversation on the phone and walking away.   
  
Some people passed them by and paid them no mind as they walked around them since the three of them had blocked the road. A teenage boy in dark blue hoodie walked behind the blond haired man, swiping his wallet from his back pocket along the way without him knowing.   
  
The teenage boy quickly pocketed the wallet and walked away smirking. Even as he turned the corner of the next block the two men still hadn’t realized that they’d lost a wallet to a pick pocket. A hand clamped on the pick pocket’s shoulder and steered him into a nook behind the dumpster in the next alley.   
  
“Gimme!” asked the tall guy, wiggling his fingers at him.   
  
The boy glowered at him and fished the wallet out of the front pocket of his hoodie. He took the bills out and dumped the wallet into the dumpster. Counting the bills, he gave some of it to the tall guy.   
  
“What’s this?” The tall guy protested with a frown.   
  
“What? I’m the one with the skill. It’s my wallet ‘cause I picked it,” The teenager challenged.   
  
“Yeah? I distracted them. Now, gimme my share, punk!” Taking advantage of his height, he stepped closer to the boy.   
  
Sensing a lost battle, the teenager tried to stall. His eye trained to the fake phone in the tall guy’s back pocket. “Does your radio work?”   
  
“’Course it does! I just got it from Charlie yesterday. It’s brand new!”   
  
“Gimme your radio and you can have all the money,” The teen bargained.   
  
The tall guy frowned and looked at him weirdly. “What’s wrong with yours?”   
  
“Busted.” The teen shifted his feet impatiently. “Come on, you can get another from Charlie. She’s got the hots for you, anyway. It’s past eight, man.”   
  
“Fine.” The tall guy took the phone-shaped-radio out and gave it to the teen, grabbing all the money from the teen’s hands. “You’re a weird kid, you know.” He counted the money and gave a five dollar bill to him. “Buy some food, kid. Get out of here!”   
  
The teen walked away, fiddling with his new radio when the tall guy called out to him. “Hey, Jared! Aren’t you going back to the shelter tonight?”   
  
“No, bad reception down there. It’s Wednesday night, Tim. Don’t worry, I got a place.” Jared waved the radio at Tim and ran away. Probably to the hiding place, where he usually disappeared to every Wednesday night.   
  
Tim shook his head. He’d met Jared at the shelter a couple of months back when the kid stumbled in on a rainy night. He didn’t know where Jared had spent his other-than-Wednesday-nights before the shelter but ever since he met him, Jared had always had a radio with him that he listened to religiously every Wednesday night at eight PM sharp. He said there was this announcer on the radio that he really liked that told a story every Wednesday night. Tim once teased him that he had a crush on the announcer. Jared didn’t answer but from the red tinge of his ears he knew that that was actually the reason why the kid never missed a Wednesday night without earphones glued to his ears.   
  


 

///

  
Jared winced when the edge of the old iron ladder stabbed into his shoulder in his haste to pull it down. Once it touched the ground, he quickly went up the steps leaving the ladder to fold back up behind him. Jared had found the old apartment building three months ago after wandering the town for two days. He’d also found an old radio up on its roof that first day and fixed its busted antenna with his shop tools. It was the only good thing his latest foster parents had done for him, buying him a reasonably good tool-kit for his shop class when teacher, nosy as he was, had managed to persuade his foster parents to buy the kit for him because of his good grades. Too bad he wouldn’t be able to attend the class anymore, but he’d rather avoid the beatings if he could.   
  
There was another reason why he chose to spent every Wednesday night on this roof rather than other places, even the warmth and safety of the shelter. It was because this roof had the best reception signal to tune into the WNY radio station and Wednesday night was ‘Hunter Night’. The first time he got reception on the old radio (after the antenna was fixed) was the first time he tuned into ‘Hunter Night’. It was a special program created by a WNY announcer called Rocker. He read a radio play about two brothers who hunted supernatural creatures every Wednesday night. Rocker also played classic rock songs throughout his storytelling and Jared was captivated. It also didn’t hurt that Rocker had the sexiest baritone voice that sent his heart aflutter and his dick hard.   
  
Six days ago, Thursday morning after the broadcast, his old radio stopped working. He needed to buy a new radio before Wednesday or steal one, the problem was instead of radios, people walked around with iPods nowadays. Jared had been agonizing about it for days until he saw Tim’s new radio-phone, which boggled his mind because, well, let’s just say the bastard wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. Jared didn’t know what Charlie saw in him but the fact remained that Tim had a new radio that Jared desperately needed and the stupid dude needed help to get the job done right. So, he offered him a deal that he’d help him with the job and split the earnings. All Tim needed to do was distract the mark while Jared robbed them blind. Easy peasy.   
  
Jared heaved his body up the edge of the roof and rolled over. Scooting over to the nearest glass skylight, he turned on his newly acquired radio and dialed in the WNY frequency. It was half past eight, so the broadcast had been on for a while and Rocker was in the middle of telling the hunter's’ story.   
  
_ <i>“Sam thinks that it’s a good idea for Dean to see his old flame, perhaps get them both the closure that they need. It’s also clear to him that his brother still harbors feelings for her. Maybe, just maybe, after all of this revenge business is done, they can get back together. The thought stings a bit but Sam thinks it’s the least he can do for his brother. After all, Dean has done a lot for him, has sacrificed everything for him…” </i> _ Rocker’s deep, hypnotizing voice rumbled on, entrancing Jared who leaned closer to the radio.   
  
“No, Sam you can’t let Dean go to her,” Jared whispered his plea.   
  
Rocker had given spoilers about this new character last Wednesday; had said that the brothers would meet someone from Dean’s past. Some of the fans had commented on Rocker’s twitter speculating who it might be and the announcer read them all out one by one at the end of the storytelling. Jared didn’t have a phone, so he couldn’t comment but he wanted, just once, to talk to him. He spent nights dreaming about meeting the guy, wondering what he looked like and if his voice was as sexy and charismatic as it seemed on the radio.   
  
_ <i>“So, the brothers drive on in their beloved Impala with ‘Ramble On’ blasting from the radio,” _ </i> Rocker said and a few seconds later ‘Ramble On’ played.   
  
Jared leaned his head on the edge of the skylight listening to the classic rock song and watching the stars. The sky was bright that night, sprinkled with stars of many sizes. The apartment below him was dark as it always was whenever Jared was up there on a Wednesday night. The tenant probably worked late on Wednesdays, so he didn’t have to worry about  being found and kicked off the roof. Jared wrapped his jacket closer around himself and settled for another two hours.   
  


 

///

  
Jensen blinked his eyes a couple of times as dawn broke and the sky above his skylight got lighter with the sun’s rays. He remembered that he’d gone home the night before. Usually, he just slept at the station and went home at nine on Thursday morning; stopping by the nearest café for brunch and finally stumbling into his apartment in the afternoon. He wasn’t expected at the station until Friday afternoon when he hosted another program, but he’d been feeling ill the last couple of days and had decided to just drive home after he’d finished with the latest episode of the Hunter series before he got worse.   
  
The night air had made his head pound and his nose water and he’d sneezed his way up the stairs. Tiredness had made him fumble with his room key for five minutes before finally entering the dark room. It had taken him a few more minutes to get used to the darkness before finding the lamp switch. Locking the door and throwing his backpack on the floor, Jensen then made a beeline towards his old fridge. He’d remembered keeping a pack of Advil on top of it. After taking two and washing them down with a glass of cold water, he’d thrown himself on his couch and proceeded to sleep for the rest of the night.   
  
Now, he’d got a crick in his neck and pain in his back but at least his head had stopped pounding. A sound made him frown. There was something moving on his skylight. For a second there, he thought that it was probably just birds but then something clattered up there and he caught sight of  a head. Quickly sitting up, he peered at the window from different angle and was sure that he saw a person up there, probably peeking inside.   
  
He was rarely at home on a Thursday morning so he didn’t know if someone had made a habit of peeking inside his apartment. Taking the emergency stairs up, Jensen quickly made his way up onto his roof and found a boy, probably in his late teens curled up next to the skylight with his head pillowed on its edge.   
Jensen stepped closer cautiously and kneeled down in front of him. There was a small radio playing next to his head. He picked it up and recognized the channel as WNY. The station was playing the playlist that he’d set up the previous night before he’d  gone home. This kid must have been listening to his program until he fell asleep. He looked at the kid’s curled up body, shivering in the chilly morning air and wondered how long had this kid had been sneaking up there on top of his roof to listen to his story every Wednesday. Did he do it every night or just on Wednesdays?   
  


 

///

  
Jared was shaken awake by someone. He could feel their hand grabbing his shoulder and he jerked awake in an instant. Living on the street for the past six months had taught him to stay alert at all times but he didn’t think he’d be bothered there on the roof. He thought the place was safe since he’d always found the apartment below dark and empty, so there was no chance that he’d bother anyone. Guess he was wrong.   
He blinked his eyes open and stared at a smiling young guy above him.   
  
“Hey, what’s your name?” asked the smiling guy.   
  
Jared shrunk and scooted backwards a bit. “Uh, sorry, I… I fell asleep.” Then, he turned and looked into the window glass.   
  
“Yeah, I live down there. Didn’t think I’d be getting a visitor this morning. Are you here often?”   
  
“Uh…” What could Jared say to that?   
  
“Oh, sorry, let me introduce myself. I’m Jensen and your name is?”   
  
Jared looked at the outstretched hand warily before shaking it tentatively and saying, “Jared.”   
  
“Why don’t you come inside, Jared. Get you warm and  something to eat, maybe?” When Jared just stared at him the guy stood and beckoned him to follow. “After all, you just spent the night on my roof; I should probably  charge you rent.”   
  
Jared saw that the guy had got his radio in his hand, it was the only thing Jared owned. Conflicted, Jared stood. “Look, I’m sorry I hijacked your roof but if you return my radio I’ll never bother you again,” Jared half pleaded.   
  
“D’you like to listen to stories, Jared? WNY’s got a program every Wednesday night that tells a compelling story about brother hunters. The announcer… uhm,” the guy tilted his head as if trying to remember something, “Rocker, I think his name is. He’s a good storyteller, ain’t he?” Then, he chuckled and his tone of voice went deeper and lower, much like Rockers. “Don’t you think, Jared?”   
  
And Jared wondered if his wish had come true because he’d recognize that voice anywhere. It was Rocker’s voice. It was his laugh and Jared was about to faint.

  
  
Fin


End file.
